


I hide myself within my flower

by Linguini



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hecate is a sneaky so-and-so, It's Ada's birthday!, pure unmitigated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: It's Ada's birthday, and Hecate's been working on a surprise.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I hide myself within my flower

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom, prompted on Tumblr.

“It is for you,” Hecate tells her, with that unique mixture of fear and hope that makes Ada once again curse whoever it was that made her feel her gifts were unwanted, inadequate. “You find the winters long, and I thought this might…help.” **  
**

Even with what appears to be an entire acre of rose bushes, Ada can’t take her eyes off of Hecate’s face. A small furrow of worry appears between Hecate’s brow, and Ada is struck by the desire to sweep it away with her thumb. “It’s glorious,” she says reassuringly and channels her need to comfort into squeezing her hand gently. “It must have taken you ages.”

Hecate tilts her head to the side, the tiniest of flushes stealing across her cheeks. “Only a minor matter of a daylight spell and some adjustments to the soil. Nothing too taxing.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Ada says gently. “Roses require an enormous amount of sunlight. And to keep a spell running that long every day…” Hecate opens her mouth to demure once more and Ada squeezes her hand again. “You really are a marvel, my dear.” Using Hecate’s arm for balance, she leans up and presses a kiss to her cheek.

Hecate’s hand comes to rest over hers, steadying her carefully. “Happy birthday, Ada,” she says, fondness shining in her dark eyes as the corners of her lips quirk up in a private smile. “Would you care for a walk?” 

Ada feels her smile widen as she links her elbow with Hecate’s. “I would be delighted,” she says, and spends the rest of the evening with the woman she loves best. It is, she decides that night as Hecate snuffles and curls closer into her side in their bed, the best birthday she has ever had.


End file.
